The Last of the Fallen
by psycopenguin
Summary: Only twenty Jedi have ever left the order, this is the story of the last one to ever do so.


The usual disclaimer apply. Star Wars belongs to Lucus, and Lucus alone.

Tam was her name. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. For the longest time, it hurt for him to remember her, to think of her, to speak her name. Anger nearly consumed his soul and he was nearly lost in a tsunami of rage. But for you to understand, you would have to hear the story from the beginning. The story of the Fallen….

Raish was a Jedi Padawan, no older than fifteen standard years at the time, and was reckless with his emotions, almost as much as a certain Jedi turned Sith, but that is a story for another time. Raish had grown fond for a fellow Padawan named Tam Tser, and against the Jedi code, had sought a relationship with her. Many of the Jedi Masters knew of this, but this was before the Jedi Code forbade attachment, so all they could do was express their disapproval of the affair. It was when the Sith had decided to strike that fateful day that the Jedi lost two powerful Padawans….

It was a night on Coruscant like any other, the Council was in secession, the younglings put to bed hours before, and Raish and Tam were to be found on a landing platform near the Senate building, watching the stars and planning a future.

"Raish, do you think that the council will acknowledge our marriage when we become full Knights?"

"Even if they don't, the rest of the galaxy will. I'll make sure of it," Raish said with a smile. He loved seeing her in the darkness, with only the stars bathing her in a special glow that made her seem all the more beautiful in his eyes.

Tam smiled back. "Why is it whenever you say that, I fear for the galaxy?"

"Because you know that the galaxy will cower in fear of your husband," He said poking her in one of several ticklish spots that only he knew about.

She squealed and reeled back, causing Raish to pounce upon her, tickling her within an inch of her life. Using a well placed push, she was able to turn the tables and stared down at him. He knew what she was thinking. She had been the one to tell him how she felt for him, he told her that he too felt the same. She leaned down and touched her lips to his. He kissed her back, running his hands up her back, pressing her close. She too ran her hands up his sides, and began to tickle her lover, making him laugh so hard that he was forced to catch his breath. Suddenly, she jumped up, pushing off of his chest, and made a mad dash for the turbolifts, leaving Raish to follow. Reaching the lifts in record time, Tam slapped the control button. Raish was still halfway across the platform trying to reach her, when his laughter was cut short as he felt a cold wave sweep down his spine. The only problem was, it was a warm night, and the shiver wasn't a physical one. Tam had obviously felt it as well. Wide eyed, she stepped away from the turbolifts as though they were made from evil themselves.

The numbers above the doors continued to climb, until it reached their level. Almost as if in slow motion, the doors slid open and standing there was the cause of the shiver through the Force. There, cloaked all in black, an evil smile on his face, with silver eyes that seemed to stare past your face and into your soul, was a Sith Lord. Gripped in his left hand was, as the Padawans jokingly referred to them, a darksaber. This particular darksaber was not a great master piece with two blades running from either end, nor was it one that could use several crystals to extend its blade beyond the normal length, but in the hands of a Sith Lord, it was the deadliest thing imaginable.

Tam, who always reacted faster, drew her weapon, Raish quickly following suit. The Sith Lord had strolled out from the lift, but other than standing there observing the two Padawans, he had not moved, not even to ignite his own saber. Raish stood there, watching his evil smile with a smirk of his own. Two Jedi against one Sith? Obviously fate was on their side. His smirk was wiped off his face when the dark man use the Force to rush between them, splitting their forces. He ignited his weapon and struck at Tam's head. The young woman barely had time to block when the man turned and struck Raish's attack and used a timed blow to throw the man off balance, then kicked him in the chest sending him skittering over the edge of the landing site. Although, whether from luck or fate, he was able to grab the edge before he fell into oblivion.

Tam saw her beloved leave her sight, and knowing that he was still holding on for dear life, tried to draw their enemy's attention away from him and towards her. Jumping in his line of sight, she swung her saber towards his torso, only to miss him completely as he leapt clear over her head. Acting on Force instinct, she brought her saber up to bear over her head, protecting her back. This saved her life, as the Dark Jedi would have cut her in half otherwise.

Raish had begun to find handholds and was pulling himself up from the abyss as fast as he could in order to save his lover. He had just climbed over the edge and called his lightsaber to his hand in time to see her deflect a blow from their enemy, but not in time to block the kick he sent to her chin. He saw her fly towards the underside of a space cruiser, and hit a landing strut knocking her unconscious. The dark man used this opening to race up to her and run his blade through her chest.

No.

It was a trick of the light, thought Raish. I saw wrong. She's going to be okay, she rolled away in time to miss the saber. These thoughts and more ran through his mind in an instant, but through the Force he felt the truth. Tam was gone. He could feel the anger wash over his mind, staining his soul. He only thought one thing, kill the evil.

He rushed the Sith and began to swing his blade around like a mad man. He did not worry about style, just so long as he hit something. His nemesis used the Force to push the young Padawan away, forcing him, like his beloved to fly towards a landing strut. However, he sensed this, and moved his head to the right in time to avoid bashing his skull against the plasteel monsters leg, and instead, nearly shattered his left shoulder in the process. The Sith, thinking that another opening had presented itself, brought his blade up to bear, and stood sweeping his arms wide, about to submit the final blow, when Raish swung his blade up in an arc and lopped off the Dark Jedi's left arm just below the elbow. The arm fell, still clutching the ruby bladed beam of light.

The Sith screeched in pain, making an inhumanly sound, and beat a hasty retreat, staying just long enough to summon his saber, arm and all, to his remaining fist. Raish let him go, wanting nothing more than to reach Tam. His shoulder cried out in pain, but he ignored it. He reached her and cradled her head in his good arm. She looked as though she were asleep, so peaceful, so beautiful. As he watched, tears splattered her forehead. Was he crying? He reached up and felt the wetness under his eyes. As he stared at her form, his feelings turned from those of remorse to those of anger. He flung his head back and howled a scream of pure rage to the Coruscant night, and in the Jedi temple, twelve beings felt the rage through the Force and knew that nothing would ever be the same in the Jedi order.


End file.
